Two patients with recurrent, post liver transplant Hepatitis B have received numerous standard doses of HBIG with no apparent effect on the HB virus, and levels of circulating antibody are undetectable days after administration. Identification of the clearance of HBIG molecules, and HGsAG may identify techniques to optimize therapy for recurrent hepatitis.